


Light of the Morning

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives wouldn't trade the mornings they get to sleep in for the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of the Morning

Fives doesn’t open his eyes just yet. He’s perfectly content to stay where he is - warm and comfortable with Tup draped over him, his fiance still snoring softly, his messy hair in his face, hand tight in Fives’ tunic. 

Well, for about ten minutes, at least. That’s about how long it takes his hair to migrate to Fives’ nose and mouth, and for his comforting weight to become uncomfortably heavy when pressed in very uncomfortable spots. Fives squirms a little, trying to shift him into a less awkward position. It only serves to wake him up, and Tup whines. 

“Sweetheart, we need to get up,” Fives murmurs as he brushes the hair out of Tup’s face and tucks it behind his ear, thumb brushing over a sharp cheekbone, “Come on.” He smiles as Tup groans and nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

“No...” He really should have expected this, especially after their late night, but still. Tup is adorable when he’s still half-asleep and just a little bit grouchy. Fives would never say it out loud, but he thinks about it almost every morning they get the chance to sleep in.

“We’re gonna miss breakfast hours.” He knows it won’t make much of a difference, but he has to at least pretend to make an effort to get them both out of bed. 

“Too bad.” And with that, Tup buries his face in his chest and settles down to wake up much more slowly. 

Fives sighs and lays back, smiling up at the ceiling. He wouldn’t trade this for the galaxy.


End file.
